The MMO Harvest moon
by purity464
Summary: What if every game company came together to make one game? What if it exists in another diminsion? What if an alpha tester would share his story about this game? Come in and find out about the one MMO to beat all MMO's *on hiatus*
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Imagine if you will, An alternate dimension. Where many gaming companies, Throughout the world, Banded together, To make a single MMO. The MMO to beat all MMO's. An amalgamation of all games, ever made. Impossible you say? Well they tried. And their still trying. Today. This is the story of a gamer called Purity. He won a contest early on for this game named. "All online" a fitting name. He was made an alpha tester, Then later he was part of the beta testers. One of 10 alpha testers, Then 50 more beta testers were added before the games final release. This MMO had all genres. You could do almost anything. And multiple engines were made to do almost anything, For example, One could use action basses fishing engine in an animal crossing town. Or deer hunter 2's hunting system in a dark cloud world. The possibilities were near endless.

Included with the game was a single installation disk. The rest was downloaded or accessed online. And the mother of all phepherals.Any controller ever made could be plugged into it, And it would work, You could also use the keyboard to play the game, But this wasn't recommended. As some action based games had controls too advanced to be typed. You could also buy the simulation kit as extra for the game. this is what Purity uses. It has a vest where many essential components are stored, And the helmet. The helmet was the part that truly let you live the game. It was a whole new virtual reality experience. You literally LIVED the game. A few chips and wires, went into the back of your neck linking with your spine and brain, Thus allowing you to see, feel, hear, touch, and truly experience the game world. With this helmet you could also completely control your character as if you were living in the game world, Rather than having your character run on pre made animation's to do all actions. The helmet also had a small red button on the back. This was to let the player know someone wanted him off the game. A very annoying red window would appear when the button was pressed. Making it near impossible to play, And it was impossible to remove the window from view. Simply taking the helmet off was not an option. If you suddenly had the helmet removed while you were still in the game and the wires were still linked to your spine, The shock back to reality could kill you, But in most cases severe brain damage or motor skill loss was the result. Many MANY warnings were placed on the box and helmet, And even in the start up screen. Unfortunately this did not stop many parents from suing the companies after forcing the helmet off their children in frustration. To get them to stop playing.

Character creation was breathtaking. You could choose a character model from any game that was included in the MMO and more games are added almost every patch. And you can customise each one down to the individual polygon. When your character was done you chose a profession. Like "farmer" or "barkeeper" You also chose your starting stat build, "warrior", "mage" or "hybrid" This effected how your starting stats turned out. You also selected a starting location, If you didn't care, You could just type in "random"

The game played rather simply. You had stats like an RPG, A menu screen you could access at any time. Players had a dependency on food, For it could provide special buffs, Or benefits. Players who were hungry received a 10 penalty to their stats. If you refused to eat or drink on the game, your character would die. Death was not a fun thing to experience on this MMO. If you died, you had to pay somehow to be resurrected. If you were level one, You had to start over completely. If you were level 2 or higher, you could sacrifice items, Pay money, Or as a last resort, Lose a level to be revived. Death is unpleasant, And killing another player, Is a black mark in the MMO society that will haunt you.

After dealing with countless glitches, Hangups, And disconnections Purity was finally able to witness the games opening release. Much to his dismay at the time. He still firmly believed the game was not ready. Too many glitches were left in the programs, Too many dialogue errors, Not enough testing was done, period. Almost every other beta tester agreed, But the creater's were just too excited, They wanted gamers to experience it as soon as possible. So the game was released a bit early, And the glitches would eventually be a turn off to most gamers...

The level 38 magic fencer with his partisan known as "Elemental Hero Purity" had his stats reset, and was to blend in with the rest of the newbie crowd. His only edge, His vast knowledge of the game already. But that was of little comfort, Because anyone who played the console versions of these games, Already knew almost all Purity did.

This is one of many paths Purity could take.

Knowing that too many players would choose adventuring over anything else. Purity decided to choose a nice harvest moon world. He went to Forget-me-not valley. To take the original farm that you owned in the console version of that game. He knew it would be successful enough, Considering all players need for food.

The original "Alpha Warriors" were permanent beta testers who were paid to keep playing the game and report glitches. The original "Beta Warrior's" were given free access to the game at all times. But they are never paid to play.

Life outside of the game, need not exist for Purity anymore. He needs it only to eat, sleep, drink, pee, and crap. He was being paid to play the best game, ever made. Life was now bliss. Or was it? Now our story begins. in Forget-me-not valley.


	2. Day 1

**author notes:**

**this will be quite the series if i don't get lazy with it. its also a process of trial and error. i have no idea how women think so, if i make a mistake or make a girl say something a girl would never say, please correct me so i never make that mistake again. i'm not normal so i have no idea how normal people think, although ill try my best to entertain the masses. and the more comments i get the more chance ill write the next chapter sooner, that is all for now. **

**Year 1 Day 1 Spring**

Dear diary. I saw you lying there on the table, And noticed i could use you as an actual Diary, Rather than just saving my game. So here goes.

As i logged into the game, I felt the difference right away. I felt... Weak. Pathetic... 37 levels gone... I really hoped the farm life would get my strength and endurance stats back up, Because i didn't plan on doing much leveling... My focus and intellect were down too. I felt... dumber... It was harder to concentrate, I didn't feel that clear focus i had before, My mind used to be like a laser, Aimed perfectly to get a task done... now... it felt a lil mushy...

But before i even had time to sigh i heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Purity. Bout time you got here."

It was Megren. a game master. He worked with us in alpha and beta, And he's one of the 3 assigned to listen to us alpha warrior's, And only us alpha warrior's. I've never met a more down to earth person in my life. He has a fairly deep voice with a bit of an accent. He's Australian. So its understandable. He was wearing what he always wears, His long black cloak with a black cowboy hat. Twin silver desert eagles were strapped to either side at his hips, And trust me, he doesn't miss with em.He looks like a cross between a cowboy and Sherlock Holmes. Some of us gave him his famous nickname... Actually i came up with it, But the others don't remember it that way...

"Hey sheriff Sherlock, Whats up?"

He grinned, He loved that nickname for some reason.

"I just wanted to welcome you back. You don't look right to me... You look..."

"Weaker? More pathetic? Plain? I know man..."

it was true. i have dark DARK brown hair, just like in reality, You can only tell its brown when you look at it in the light. And i had the cloth's that you wear when you play harvest moon a wonderful life. So i looked like an NPC... I missed my golden partisan and shining white armor more than anything right then. I was actually inferior to this guy. Me, The guy who used to slaughter GM's when they didn't use their modding powers. now I wouldn't stand a chance... I couldn't help but miss all my old power's...

"Well anyway Purity, I came to also Show you around i know its a little different than the console version of this game and-" i cut him off

"No you just wanted to talk to me again, I know you. That's just an excuse to talk with your favorite player."

he grinned again

"You always did see through me. But the official story is, I came to welcome you to the game. Remember that."

"Yeah yeah."

"Now as you can see Takakura wont help you now. His house doesn't exist, Nor does the small one by the large field. Your on your own, Unless you get some other players to help you. All the other buildings your used to are still here in the game, Oh and you can change the landscape," He points to the large hill behind the large fertile soil field. "If you want to expand, just start digging out in that direction"

"OK"

"Now come inside the barn we need to name your first cow"

We walked inside the barn, As the sun slowly rose in the east. Almost peaking over the tree's. Sure enough i see a full grown normal cow. Northern end of the barn, (Bottom on the game) On the right as you come in from the south.

"Now ya need to name her"

"Hmm... how about Bessie?"

"Who are you, And what did you do with Purity!?"

i couldn't help but grin at that remark.

"I want to go for stereotypical names this time. Besides, kind of odd to think of a fancy epic name for a cow isn't it?"

"Yeah, your right but... What happened to "I always make my own names for EVERYTHING!"?"

I cracked up at his horrible imitation of my voice.

"I did this on the console harvest moon, And i wanna do it here too. besides, you haven't seen what I'm gonna name the chickens"

Megren cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Knowing you. they will need to be censored."

"Hehehehe. naw. Its just something dumb i wanna do."

We left the barn and he showed me to the chicken coop. Where i named the hen a single letter. "i" And Megren spoke up.

"I don't like where this is going"

I laughed as I left the coop. Megren followed me out.

"So Sherlock, anything else i should know?"

"Nope i think you know enough by now. Oh there might be a glitch with your starting seeds. Just so you know."

"hehe. Thanks Megren"

"Any time purity, Well i gotta be going. Lots of testing to do, And bugs to fix."

And with that, He was gone. just. woof. He wasnt there, No noise, Nothing. He just vanished. Those mod powers are freaky when you see them in front of you, its so realistic...

I went to the tool shed to start my new life on this MMO and found 20 of every non-hybrid seed in the game, Except the fruit trees, Only 2 of each of them.

I whistled "Damn, Maybe i didn't thank him enough...?"

I took the heavy hoe you start out with and created a nice pattern on the very low fertile soil. And planted the 5 trees. I filled my watering can and watered each. But it was weird. After just that i felt exhausted. "Damn low level" I muttered. I went to the large fertile soil field with the tomatoes and watermelon seeds i gathered. I used the hoe there as well, Making vertical lines from right to left. Putting a line between each line, Leaving them alone so i could walk between them and water them easier. I guess its hard to imagine... The starting equipment didn't help much, The watering can could only hold 35 squares worth of water, It didn't come out fast, And that hoe felt like it weighed a ton... But after about 10 minutes I had it all done. The games time was based on real time so it would be a while before i needed to do much more. It was still morning so i went and milked Bessie. That was interesting. The game is still a game, and you will be reminded of it, Constantly, as i pulled on the udders nothing came out, But bottles of milk appeared behind me. "Holy crap its like magic!" I feigned surprise. Amusing myself was easy enough.

I checked my menu to see what i had, And my stats. "Hmm, strength 7, Hit points, 9 magic points, 6 Endurance, 4 Intellect, 7 Focus, 3 Stamina, 5 Speed, 6. damn newbie stats..." I missed my old equipment so much right then... Every second it dawned on me even harder that I'd lost it all.

i went to the chicken coop to see if there was an egg, And found an interesting sight. My hen was running in place, And getting nowhere. I tried to pick it up, But my hands went right through it. I let out a sigh. And pulled up my menu and selected my alpha warrior only option to call megren.

"You rang?"

"Yeah look." I pointed to my hen who was still running in place.

"Oh, heh. Ill make a note of this, And tell the dev boy's. Thanks for calling."

I found it hard to stop myself, I just had to bring this up again...

"I told you, Brian told you, Bill told you, Lacy told you, Everyone but Marcus, (That idiot) Told you all, the game wasn't ready to be released."

I think i hit a nerve...

"Don't complain to me Purity, I was on your side. I agreed with you all, And warned them this stuff would happen. So take it up with them, don't start with me."

"I don't see how I'm supposed to know what any of you do... You never talk about what you working on, Or what goes on in the office..."

"Cant, i told you, now, don't-... crap, Brian is calling. I gotta go" he vanished again... leaving me a little frustrated. I looked at my hen and it warped next to the incubator. Megren reset its position. And as i turned to leave, i heard it fart out an egg...

"Well well." i gave the hen a sly look, And it looked like it wanted to run. The thing let out a godawful cluck as i picked it up, But i wanted that egg.

I walked out of the chicken coop and had to squint, The sun was just peaking over the tree's. And for once, I felt like my favorite element didn't like me or something...

In the end i had, 4 bottles of A quality milk, And an egg. I went into the cold storage room and grabbed a dairy box. like Takakura would on the console game. I looked inside and it was interesting. 12 Little slots perfectly shaped for holding milk bottles, And 8 little spots for holding eggs. I put the dairy products inside, Picked it up and started leaving for mineral town, I didn't know what to expect since i never played that game, But oh well. I walked out towards the small path that led up a hill beyond the hill was Mineral town. I gave a slight nod to NPC's that noticed me, And they did in return. The new programs the gaming companies made are amazing. They only needed a voice actor long enough to record a few sentences, Or to do different voices, and the computer could come up with as many words in any and all languages and sound just like that person. So the NPC's had the voice of a real life person, but could say anything. The voice recognition software was pretty good too, and responsive, you could actually have a decent conversation with an NPC. And they have teams of hundreds of people making new lines and tweaking each NPC's personality a little more each day. The goal was to have a game where, You had no idea if someone was the computer, or a player... But that goal is far from finished. the NPC's have so many screw ups, freeze ups, and bugs, Its pretty easy to tell their NPC's. And lets not forget how much they lag in conversations with more than one person...

Thanks god i didn't have to talk to Tim or Ruby. or Vesta that lived in the valley. I could just walk on to mineral town. After climbing that hill. (Felt a lot taller than it looks) I finally got to see mineral town... I was a lil disappointed. It looked like a normal town. I saw some kids flying a kite, With a dog chasing after them. And some guy in armor screaming that he can beat anyone... but the thing that got my attention most, was the region chat. Think: General chat on world of warcraft, and you got it. Most people who played the game unplugged their mouse to plug in the huge controller. So they had their keyboard close enough to type, And i got to see their annoying banter fly all over my vision.

Darkblade:LOL! assmaster.  
Lily:WTS ROSES! 500G FOR 12!  
Dimdangdugan:Caps lock. You noob...  
Cloud:EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Inuyasha:WHO WOULD BUY ROSES ANYWAY!? LAWLZ.  
Sephiroth"Thats it! im moving to forget me not! see you idiots, never!

Each character has a unique ID. mine is 4. people would be shocked to find out i have a single digit ID. But its more than just something that show's when you signed up for the game, It also lets players choose any name they want, Even if its already been picked. So no numbers or anything need to be in someones name. of course some people like boasting about their ID.

legolas:lol. my ID is 777. I'm lucky! lol

See what i mean? oh well, i guess i have to try and ignore them, An ignore feature isn't in the game, yet, Players were expected to either literally ignore people, Or kill them...

darkblade: Lucky my foot ain't up your ass yet SHUT UP NOOB!  
Lily:WTS ROSES! EAST SIDE OF TOWN!  
Spectacle:Quit spamming your damn roses!

sigh

I went to a convenience store, It seemed new.. I could smell the fresh paint. I looked inside, and looked at the prices. Milk, 200g Eggs 80g each. Watermelon, 150g. G is short for gilda by the way, like in dark cloud, They separated it into, "harvest gilda" and "cloud gilda" the exchange rate is 5 harvest gilda per 1 cloud gilda.

I walked into the store and saw the clerk blink and slowly shift his weight around. Proof he was a player. NPC's dont have that much detail, Their movment animations are just like a player without the kit.

"Can i help you?"he said,

"Umm, yeah. i don't know where i should sell these dairy products... you uh, own this place?" I was never good with people... Well, strangers anyway. I'm far more relaxed around people i know.

Dimdangdugan:Cloud is a idiotic 13 year old who cant spell cant think, And cant fight either. You fail.  
Darkblade:Epic fail, lolz.  
Cloud: HEY STFU YUO NOOBS

Those idiots were really getting on my nerves...

"Yeah i own this place. What do you have and how much are you asking?" I just had to ask

"How do you stand it!? I feel like shooting myself, These idiots on region are gonna drive me insane. Oh, and I'm charging 115 gilda per A quality milk and 40 for the egg standard price."

"Yeah, You learn how to tune them out after a while, Or laugh at them, and standard price is great, there are so many people who want to charge more. I'v had 3 offers today already, at outrages prices. Most of it was weapons though...Its nice to see someone selling food, Are you a farmer?"

"Yeup. Just got started i got that harvest moon a wonderful life farm over in forget me not."

"Oh nice. I've never played the game, But i wanted to."

Lily:SELLING ROSES! AND GODESS DROPS! GREAT FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR FUNERALS! OR MARIAGES!  
Darkblade:quit spamming you dumb bitch!  
Lily:At least I'm a productive member of society! Not a dumb vagabond like you!  
Darkblade:LOL! adventuring is the only thing on this game, you know it. you fail!

"...So, How did you come to own a shop on your first game day?" The store owner pulled out 500 gilda for the dairy i had in my box, Handed it to me, Then pulled up a chair and sat down behind the counter."

"Well, when i started the game and saw the thing where you type in what you want to be, I chose a shopkeeper. It asked which game, and which world i wanted to be in, And i typed "random" So, here i am. I started off with some food and weapons to sell, And its alright. I was worried about restocking, The game was a little vague on it, But since your here, It shouldn't be a problem now."

"Interesting, Well, i gotta get back to my farm. I need to wash my cow, And make sure no one steals anything." And i wanted to get back to my own QUIET region chat.

"Well. see you later. Are you gonna sell your vegetables when you get them?"

"Some, ill sell ya a share. Gotta go"

It was easier to carry the dairy box since it was empty I practically ran out of that valley as Darkblade and Lily kept bitching at each other. And believe me, Running up a hill with a strength stat of 7 and an endurance stat of 4, IS FREAKIN TIRING!

I walked back down into forget-me-not valley. And almost made it back to my farm when Nami came to talk to me. in the original console game she was one of the 3 brides you could choose over the course of the game. I'm not sure if that changed or not, But i knew she was an NPC.

"Oh you must be the new guy right?" I didn't say anything, I didn't want to talk to NPC's I had my fair share of that in beta. They didn't exist in alpha... Seriously i was sick of being reminded how good spring and fall felt, And how hot and cold summer and winter was. They never have anything good to say...

"well y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y"

"OK, THATS annoying..."

"y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-"

As the NPC stammered on not being able to finish her sentence. I pulled up my menu, Hit the call GM button, and pointed at Nami. Megren showed up, saw where i was pointing, And just sighed,

"Sorry purity. ill make a note, And take care of this."

He waved his hand and Nami was gone. He reset her position, I knew she would be leaving her room at the inn about now... Megren was gone after that too. I just sighed and walked back up to my farm.

It was about midday, I put the box back in the storage building, And looked at my crops. They were getting a bit dryer, I should water them again soon. I jumped over the fence and rang the bell to get Bessie out in the pasture. Went inside Filled her feed box full of fodder. And went inside my house. I was exhausted... It was insane just how tired this game made you feel. I hit the bed to go to sleep, AKA log out. Everything went black, I son felt the wires and needle slowly come out of the back of my neck, I couldn't move til the process was done. Then i could control my body in reality again. I ate, drank, pee'd, took a long dump, and just relaxed a bit. then i got back in the game.

About half an hour later i was back, I went out to water my crops, Then i went back inside my house, And for the first time, took a nice look around. It was just like the console game, except a few differences. There was nothing on the bookshelf. There wasn't a table in the middle of the room. And the record player was off... I turned it on, and breeze started playing. "Well. it ain't dragonforce, But ill take it" I muttered as my head hit the pillow...

My stomach grumbled and i realise, On the console game you were forced to eat wild herbs til you got your first crops. "Wannaful" I said as the realisation dawned on me. I went outside and looked all over my farm, Got two mugwort, Ate one, Tasted like green onion mixed with potato's. "Note to self, Turn off taste feature next time" I grumbled, Yes you can turn off senses like taste on the game, Its in the configuration sub screen on the main menu.

I looked around the valley and found another mugwort, as well as 17 toy flowers and 7 goddess drops. I knew they could be sold on the original game, so just maybe...

I checked my stats and looked at my money, 3500 gilda. I started with 3000 and my shipment to mineral town netted me an extra 500. I looked near the inn hoping to see Van, but no luck... He shouldn't come until the 3rd... I had little to do to make extra money, And i was bored. So i went back to the farm, Dragged Bessie over to the water trow or whatever its called outside, And starting washing her. I did this for about 10 minutes, Bessie loved it, But i was just passing time. Then it dawned on me. "Damnit!" I yelled, i forgot the bird seed! I ran into the tool shed, And sure enough, it was there on the shelf, 2 boxes of it. I took it and ran into the coop, Startling my hen as i swung open the door. And poured out a box on the spot in the middle of the coop. My hen started slaughtering the poor pile of feed. I slapped my forehead for being an idiot, Then started thinking about anything else i could have forgot... I ended up going back to my house and looked at the kitchen, Taking a look at the menu to see what i could cook, soups and salads were the only choice. I sighed, Since i hoped i could make hors d' oeuvre's. "So much for Sashimi" I planed on living off that when i got a fishing rod. But it looked like i was stuck with wild grasses and what not...

The rest of the day i just laid around and watched people in the valley, Someone who looked like he was from the animal crossing world was fishing. Also another guy who seemed to be from the dark cloud worlds, was fishing alongside him. All was quiet. I wanted a place, A little game world that next to nobody knew of, And those who did, Wouldn't wanna come here. And i got what i wanted. peace and quiet, Unless i went into town...

I milked Bessie then brought her inside, that netted me 4 more bottles of milk. But I'd sell them tomorrow. For now, i sleep, in game AND in reality. tomorrow is another day.

**End of day 1**

**End note's:**

It feel's like there's something missing. My story doesn't seem to have enough immersion... If someone could help me with that, And tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'd be grateful.


	3. Day 2

**YEAR 1 DAY 2 SPRING**

Dear diary. Today was interesting. I met some people that I didn't want to and even caught up with an old friend.

I got up, Stretched and opened the door to be greeted by that shining in game sun. Fake light or not, I still loved it. I and into the barn and milked Bessie, Which got me 4 more bottles of grade A milk. Then I walked out across the small pasture, Hoped over the fence and went to go water the tomatoes and watermelons. I watered the plants, (Still cant believe how tiring it is...) Then gathered the mugwort around my farm, I had 3 now... I noticed that, I had some sprout's growing. Plants have slightly random growth speed. This MMO was just like the real game in a lot of ways.

I went and got the chicken from my hen. She was asleep so it was pretty easy. No noise either... I went into the gold storage room and wrote down profits made yesterday in my ledger and loaded up the 8 bottles of milk and the egg in a crate. I then headed off for mineral town...

Maybe one day I'd be the kind of guy to stop, smell the flowers and chat with NPC's... But right now, I felt the rush I feel when I start a new game. Even though I knew everything pretty well, I had that rush. I had to get things done.

As I ran through the valley and neared the mountain I had to climb over to get to mineral town, I saw a familiar face standing at the top.

"Hey Megren" I said, Hoping it was just a friendly visit.

"Hey Purity, say how do you feel about...pets?"

I simply stared at him. "Pets?"

"Yes, you see, Blizzard recently joined our little team and well... Were trying to make domesticated versions of the little critter's you could take along in Warcraft..."

"I see..."

"Yes, we need you two test one..."

"Do I get to pick?"

"Yes"

"Silver dragonhawk then."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know I love anything to do with dragons... "

Megren pulled out a small catch, which contained a screeching, flailing little dragonhawk. It was less silver and more, blue/silver/white.

"Well, here's the little bugger. Since your testing him, I'll give you plenty of food for him. You can train him but there are still many bugs to be worked out."

"Otherwise you wouldn't need me" I said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Which to me, It was... And Megren knew I never liked it when people stated the obvious so he quickly got on with it.

"Well, here ya go. I can tell ya about it on the way to town." He handed me the cage and some weird pet food,

"Princess flakes?" I asked...

"Funny story... ya see-"

"I don't wanna know"

We were about 5 feet from town when I heard a scream. It looked like one girl was picking on another...

The idiots on region chat told us all we needed to hear...

Surfboy333: Whoah cat fight dudes!  
G33k: This c4t f1gh7 is so l337  
n3rd: LMAO  
cl0ud666: lol  
Goku Dragon: lol  
IamKing: lol

We walked up to see one girl pushing another girls face into the dirt. The one being picked on had a white T-shirt and blue jeans, But they were all ripped, probably due to the fight. The girl doing the beating was in a blue dress, pretty fancy for an average player... The high heels she had on looked like they were made of crystal;. She had to be a spell caster, No way anyone could fight melee in those...

Megren spoke up first.

"Lets see. User angelica, Level 7 she has a reputation for being arrogant, Selfish and rude. Quite an accomplishment to get to level 7 in only a single day though..."

Yeah that was weird. It took me a week and a half to get to 7... How did she? I saw a bunch of people watching the fight but doing nothing. Angelica saw a puddle and grinned as she held the other girl up by her hair.

"Come on bitch. Filth like you needs a bath."

"No, ow that hurts! Stop it! What did I do to you!?" Megren spoke up again.

"Angelica, leave Trisha alone. Even a small village such as this, is considered a capitol city."

Yeah, PK isn't allowed in capitol cities and since this is the only city/village/town in harvest moon friends of mineral town... This is considered one...

Angelica was either deaf, Or not listening as she dragged Trisha even closer to that puddle. Normally I wouldn't mess with someone higher level than me, But a mod was on my side and I was pissed.

Magic itself is a complex system in this game. The kind I use doesn't involve leveling up to learn it. Simply put, I just know how. I drew some energy from the nearest lay line field and charged it with all my mana, which wasn't very much... And shot it at Angelica's back. The small transparent sphere with a little tail (looked like a small comet) hit her right between the shoulders of her back. Tatters of her dress went flying. I expected her to be pissed, but even I didn't expect to hear what she said...

"Why you…you SON OF A BITCH THAT AS MY FAVORITE DRESS! YOU FILTH WILL BUY ME A NEW ONE! NO 5 NEW ONES! ALL OF THEM MORE EXPENSIVE THAN THIS ONE!" Yeah I was going...

"What the fuck? You honestly expect me to buy you shit on a game?"

"Not only do I expect you to, But you will a-" she was cut off by Megren.

"I highly suggest you cease arguing and torturing that girl before I issue you a 3 day ban from this game."

Luckily, that shut her up. The devs wanted people to play the game but not break the rules so they let mods punish rule breakers a LOT but kept the punishments pretty low. It's very rare that even hackers get permanently banned...

Angelica had a look on her face... I didn't know what it meant. It looked like she was constipated angry, and won the lottery all at once...

"I swear I WILL get back at you filth! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Such classic bad guy lines..." I retorted.

After that some strange pink runic symbols appeared at her feet and she was gone...

"I've never seen a teleport spell that looked like that..." I commented.

Megren added "Yes, after only a single day, she has a reputation for being a troublemaker, Is level 7 and knows magic that advanced...I need to look into this, something is wrong here..." Both of our thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"HEY! Megren! Is that you!?"

We both turned around to see a humanoid looking wolf, with a huge sword on his back. I only knew one guy who loved huge swords but he wasn't a wolf... Megren confirmed my thoughts though.

"Ahh Brian or 'Furious' as you like to be called, nice to see you again". My jaw just dropped.

"Wait, that's Brian!?" I asked, knowing the answer already...

"Uh, who are you man?" Brian asked.

"I'm the guy everyone always ignored... or hated..."

"Oh hey Purity, I always told everyone I wanted to be a wolf but alpha had no character creation tools back then... So I couldn't..."

"Yeah, you said wolf, not humanoid furry wolf thing".

"Very eloquent" Megren chimed in.

"Sue me"

"Well What are you doing these day's Purity?" A question i didnt wanna hear. Because i knew he'd laugh.

"For reasons I dont want to get into im a farmer, I thought this through, and im sure its gonna pay off in the end" I hoped a quick explanation would stifle some of the laughter.

"pfft, hehehehehahaha!" it didnt. "Your kidding right?"

"You want to see his farm? its in forget-me-not valley" Megren said.

"Dude, a farmer? gahahahaaa!"

"Much as i love the general direction of this conversation, I need to be somewhere, see ya" I walked off. Megren didnt seem to care, Brian was too busy trying to stop himself from laughing some more.

I walked into the same shop as before, And it seemed the shopkeep was busy already...

"Dude im telling you! This egg is worth 300 gilda! it came from my cow! Its a cow egg!" The character looked adult, but it was a squeeky little kids voice. I guess he didnt notice the feature to mod your in game voice...

"Please get out of my store. Im not paying anything more than 40 for your egg, I dont care if you found it in the presidents pants."

I put my dairy box on the counter, The shopkeep opened it, Started calculating it all (in his mind) and pulled out 960 gilda.

"Dude get out of here faggot i was here first." Why do i have to deal with idiots every day of my life?

The shopkeep handed me the money and i grabed my dairy box back. i said "Thanks' and left the annoying lil twit.

"Yeah you better run!" was saying that supposed to make him feel superior?

I walked back up the mountain hoping for some peace and quiet. I needed to get as far away from idiots as i possibly could for the rest of the day.

masterPwner:DUDE halo was so better than star wars stfu fag!

Darth1337:you stfu you 13 year old cocksucking midget asswipe!

I was so glad when i switched region chat back to forget-me-not. It was an uneventful walk home... I milked Bessie one more time, netting 4 more bottles of milk, Watered the plants, And for once, started to wonder if i made the right decision...Was it really for the best i became a farmer in this game? logically it was the best choice, But it's boring as hell...

I opened the cage and let out the silver dragonhawk i got from Megren. It hoped out, Took one look around the farm, And headed straight for my crops.

"Shit" I muttered as i ran after the little booger... I caught him 2 feet from the first tomato... I guess he was hungry... I pulled out a handfull of the 'Princess flakes' "Must be an inside joke" I thought out loud. And the little fart nearly took my hand off...

"What do i name you?" The dragonhawk squaked in reply. "Meh, Solar should do..."

I walked back into my house to log out for the day. I wasnt sure how the pet system on this game worked, I hoped it wasnt detailed enough to let the little fart wreck my house while i was gone... Tomorrow is another day, ill let this one end...

**I meant for there to be more in this chapter, But i done forgot what it was... I'f you want more, Then comment, Encourage me a lil, Or im just gonna keep playing world of warcraft...**


End file.
